


Cavalletta

by total_black_0



Series: HotShot - Metamoro [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Animali fantastici, Animali terrificanti, Cavalletta pelosa, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non Mi Vengono In Mentre Altri Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!Ermal, e dove non trovarli, top!Fabrizio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: Che dire? Non mi piace, ma proprio per niente. Ho avuto l'idea, ho provato a svilupparla, ho scritto e cancellato per ore, ma c'è qualcosa che non mi convince e non riesco a capire cosa sia esattamente. Alla fine per esasperazione ho deciso di postarla ugualmente. Spero di aver scelto bene e che vi piaccia.Ho deciso di "invertire i ruoli" e probabilmente è anche questo che non mi convince del tutto: non c'è nulla da fare, io Bizio attivo proprio non ce lo vedo (guardate la puntata dei Simpson in cui Homer porta Bart in acciaieria per comprendere il motivo), ma visto che a quanto pare la maggior parte di voi è così che li immagina ho provato a fare questo esperimento, che per quanto mi riguarda è miseramente fallito.Vi prego di farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, se c'è qualcosa in particolare che vi è piaciuto o meno. E vi prego di non essere gentili.PS.Non so se esistono cavallette pelose, ma ho provato a immaginarmi l'animale più disgustoso e non ho trovato di meglio della cavalletta pelosa.PPS.Il titolo è pessimo, forse peggio di quello dell'altra storia. Ho capito che se continuo a trovare solo titoli orrendi forse è meglio se mi butto su 1, 2, 3... (o potete suggerirmene uno =D)Ciao! Alla prossima!





	Cavalletta

Finita la cena organizzata per inaugurare la nuova casa di Fabrizio, i due si ritrovano sdraiati sul divano, esausti ed appesantiti da tutto il bendidio che hanno mangiato e bevuto, ma ancora con l'intera casa da mettere in ordine.  
«Dai Fabrì, alzati e vai a sistemare il terrazzo, io mi occupo della cucina.»  
Con un grugnito contrariato il moro si alza svogliatamente dal divano ed esce sul balcone, mentre il riccio si porta in cucina e inizia a pulire qua e la, fino a che la sua attenzione viene attratta da un terrificante urlo di Fabrizio. Terrorizzato si precipita sul terrazzo, dove trova un Fabrizio spaventato a morte che con una mano tremante indica un punto indefinito del tavolo dove hanno appena cenato con i loro amici.  
«Fabrì, ma che ti urli?» Dice il riccio mentre si avvicina al tavolo, ma quasi non fa in tempo a finire la frase che i suoi occhi si posano sull'animale più disgustoso che abbia mai visto: una mostruosa, marrone e pelosa cavalletta.  
Armato di un coraggio che in realtà non ha, si avvicina alla _cosa_ con un canovaccio in mano, ma proprio quando sta per prenderla, la bestia salta e atterra sul braccio di Fabrizio.  
«Nonononono... Ermal! Toglimi sta roba, te prego... cazzo che schifo, aiutami porca puttana! Non stare là fermo e togli sto coso dal braccio mio!»  
L'albanese, divertito dalla scena a cui ha appena assistito, il contrasto fra l'aspetto da duro di Fabrizio e l'isteria degna di una dodicenne con cui ha reagito a quella "aggressione" è effettivamente esilarante, si alza avvicinandosi al moro e con una tranquillità disarmante prende delicatamente la bestia fra le mani e la posa sulla ringhiera del balcone.  
Fabrizio è ancora paralizzato dalla paura e si rilassa solo quando sente le mani dell'altro che da dietro gli circondano la vita, il suo fiato caldo sul collo e un " _femminuccia_ " sussurrato nell'orecchio. Al contatto con il corpo del compagno si gira per poterlo guardare negli occhi: «Prendimi poco in giro piccolé - gli dice lasciandogli un bacio sulla punta del naso - che mo e faccio vede' io che te combina sta femminuccia.»

Fabrizio quindi, posizionato dietro al compagno, si porta all'interno dell'appartamento, dirigendosi verso la camera da letto. Giunti alla loro destinazione, il riccio viene spinto con molta poca grazia per poi ritrovarsi carponi sul letto, mentre il moro con un gesto secco gli tira giù pantaloni e boxer insieme, scoprendogli il sedere bianco e sodo.  
Ermal non ha quasi il tempo di rendersi conto della situazione che Fabrizio inizia a tracciare un'umida scia di baci leggeri lungo tutta la sua schiena, dalla nuca fino al solco fra le natiche, che vengono prontamente separate per permettere al moro di godersi l'apertura dell'albanese che si contrae impaziente, in attesa di essere riempita.  
Senza farsi pregare, il romano inizia ad accarezzare la fessura dell'altro, prima delicatamente con un dito un dito, poi con la sua ruvida e calda lingua, strappandogli un sospiro di sollievo: la bocca del moro lavora con dedizione su quel buco stretto e invitante, alternando leccate e delicati risucchi, ed Ermal non può far altro che gemere.  
Se fino a quel momento l'albanese era riuscito a mantenere un minimo di razionalità e di coscienza, tutto svanisce nel preciso istante in cui la mano di Fabrizio inizia a muoversi lentamente lungo la sua erezione e la lingua si spinge oltre l'anello muscolare, penetrandolo appena: a quel punto allarga ancora di più le gambe ed inizia ad andargli incontro con il bacino e a gemere per chiedere di più, fino al momento in cui il moro si stacca senza preavviso e lo lascia smarrito sul letto, mentre si allontana per poggiarsi al muro che si trova ai piedi del letto.  
Da quella posizione può godere di uno spettacolo incredibile, riservato solo a lui: il suo Ermal che ansima come un mantice, con gli occhi socchiusi che lo guardano implorante, il viso arrossato e una guancia schiacciata contro il cuscino, i ricchi sudati, ma soprattutto il suo bel fondoschiena esposto e il membro rosso, caldo e duro come l'acciaio che svetta fra le sue cosce.

Ermal vorrebbe implorarlo di dargli di più, di dargli ciò di cui entrambi hanno bisogno, vorrebbe strusciarsi contro le lenzuola per avere un minimo di sollievo, vorrebbe toccarsi per evitare di morire di frustrazione (perché sì, in quel momento è davvero convinto di poter morire di frustrazione), ma non lo fa: ha capito il gioco di Fabrizio e sta cercando con tutte le sue forze di non cedere.  
Fabrizio dal canto suo è come ipnotizzato: la vista del riccio in quelle condizioni è uno spettacolo mozzafiato da cui non può, e non vuole, staccare gli occhi. Solo un flebile sussurro, che non è nemmeno sicuro sia vero e non un frutto della sua immaginazione, lo riporta in parte alla realtà: «Bizio...»  
Il _ti prego_ rimane una supplica silenziosa, ma il romano non ci sta: vuole sentirgliele pronunciare quelle due paroline magiche.  
«Ermal...»  
Nessuna risposta.  
«Ermal, dillo.» lo riprende Fabrizio.  
Un gemito.  
«Ermal, dillo. _Voglio_ sentirtelo dire.»  
Probabilmente è il tono con cui ha pronunciato quell'ultima frase che spinge il riccio a cedere, unito anche al fatto che la sua insoddisfazione sta per raggiungere livelli estremi che non è sicuro di riuscire a tollerare ancora a lungo.  
«Bizio, ti prego... prendimi.» è il sussurro che lascia le labbra dell'albanese, ma che arriva alle orecchie di Fabrizio come un urlo straziante e disperato. In una frazione di secondo il romano si spoglia del tutto e si getta addosso al compagno, sovrastandolo da dietro completamente nudo; allunga una mano sul comodino per afferrare la boccetta di lubrificante, mentre con l'altra prende il suo membro e ne poggia la punta umida sulla fessura dell'altro, che aspetta da (troppo) tempo di essere soddisfatto.  
«Dillo ancora.»  
«Brì, scopami. Ti prego...»  
A quel punto il moro, affidandosi al suo ultimo barlume di lucidità, afferra il compagno per le spalle, cosparge la propria erezione di lubrificante e con un unico movimento secco e deciso si spinge completamente nel buco del riccio, che dal canto suo chiude gli occhi e si lascia sfuggire un suono a metà fra un gemito di sollievo e un urlo di puro godimento. Non gli importa affatto del dolore dovuto alla penetrazione improvvisa e inaspettata e alla poca preparazione a cui è stato sottoposto, gli importa solo di sentire l'intera lunghezza di Fabrizio dentro si sé.

Fabrizio però si ferma. Non vuole dare al compagno la soddisfazione di aver ceduto alle sue suppliche. Si ferma e si ritrae, uscendo quasi del tutto da quell'antro caldo e accogliente, poi riaffonda lentamente e altrettanto lentamente si ritrae di nuovo, e continua questa dolce tortura sfiorando la prostata del riccio ad ogni affondo, entrando ed uscendo con una lentezza esasperante, tale che Ermal non può fare altro che supplicarlo ancora.  
"Bizio, ti prego" sembrano le uniche parole che il riccio in quel momento è in grado di pronunciare, una litania che mette a durissima prova la forza del romano, che si trova diviso fra la voglia di giocare e torturarlo ancora un po' e il bisogno quasi viscerale di prenderlo con forza e farlo suo. Un'ultima preghiera, più disperata delle precedenti, fa capire al moro che Ermal è _davvero_ al limite dell'esasperazione e che continuare il gioco non porterebbe a nulla di buono: «Bì, ti prego, scopami forte.»

E allora arriva anche per il romano il momento di perdere del tutto il controllo e, finalmente, assecondare le richieste del ragazzo che si contorce sotto di lui: le sue facoltà mentali lo abbandonano definitivamente mentre lo afferra in modo rude per i fianchi e, respirando rumorosamente dal naso, si spinge nell'altro sempre più forte, sempre più veloce, colpendo con vigore la sua prostata come un martello pneumatico.  
Dalla bocca di Ermal escono solo versi, una serie di "sì" e "ti prego", di "non fermarti" e "sì, proprio lì" e di "ancora" e "più forte" che si mescolano fra loro per diventare sussurri quasi incomprensibili. Incomprensibili a chiunque tranne che a Fabrizio, il quale realizza che il compagno è al limite e che sta cercando con tutte le sue forze di resistere alla tentazione sempre più forte di toccarsi per raggiungere il massimo piacere.  
Alla fine è il moro a cedere: porta la sua mano destra fra le gambe dell'altro, prima stringendo appena i suoi testicoli contratti e pieni, poi passando il palmo sull'intera lunghezza, fino a raggiungere la punta bagnata e gonfia, infine stringe il pugno intorno all'erezione del riccio e inizia a masturbarlo a ritmo delle sue spinte.  
Nessuno dei due si rende conto di quanto tempo sia passato, se ore o più probabilmente pochi istanti, ma ad un certo punto un'espressione di puro piacere si dipinge sul volto dell'albanese, il quale getta la testa all'indietro, sbarra gli occhi e apre la bocca cercando di incamerare più ossigeno possibile prima che i suoi muscoli si tendano al massimo e rilasci un urlo soffocato, per poi esplodere in un orgasmo talmente potente che quasi si sente svenire, riversando il suo piacere sul letto e sulla mano di Fabrizio.

Il romano, giunto anche lui definitivamente al limite delle sue facoltà mentali e fisiche, con una spinta più potente delle altre si riversa abbondantemente all'interno del riccio, riempiendolo con il suo seme. Si abbandona esausto sul letto a fianco del compagno, da cui non ha alcuna intenzione di uscire, per poi baciarlo teneramente sul collo e sulle spalle, mentre con le mano gli accarezza piano i capelli e i fianchi.  
Il respiro affannato di Fabrizio piano piano si regolarizza e si fa più leggero, tanto che ad Ermal viene il dubbio che si stia per addormentare: «Brì? Se proprio vuoi dormire potresti ehm... uscire?»  
La risposta del romano, un grugnito vagamente somigliante ad un "no", non si fa attendere.  
«Non ti supplicherò ancora, sappilo.» Sbuffa Ermal sorridendo, ma il moro non accenna minimamente a muoversi, anzi lo circonda con braccia e gambe, stringendolo ancora di più contro il suo petto. L'albanese si abbandona per qualche minuto a quelle tenere coccole che il compagno gli riserva tutte le volte che scopano come animali selvatici, poi all'improvviso la sua mente viene attraversata un'idea (malvagia): «Amore... hai presente la simpatica cavalletta di prima? Ecco... in questo momento è poggiata sul tuo cuscino.»  
Fabrizio scioglie immediatamente la presa dal corpo del compagno e si sfila da lui, lasciando che un rivolo di sperma scorra lungo le sue gambe magre, e scatta in piedi, guardandosi intorno terrorizzato in cerca di quell'orribile animale.  
«Dai amore, stavo scherzando - gli dice Ermal - adesso vieni a letto e coccolami ancora un po'.»  
«Stronzo.»  
« _Femminuccia._ »

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire? Non mi piace, ma proprio per niente. Ho avuto l'idea, ho provato a svilupparla, ho scritto e cancellato per ore, ma c'è qualcosa che non mi convince e non riesco a capire cosa sia esattamente. Alla fine per esasperazione ho deciso di postarla ugualmente. Spero di aver scelto bene e che vi piaccia.  
> Ho deciso di "invertire i ruoli" e probabilmente è anche questo che non mi convince del tutto: non c'è nulla da fare, io Bizio attivo proprio non ce lo vedo (guardate la puntata dei Simpson in cui Homer porta Bart in acciaieria per comprendere il motivo), ma visto che a quanto pare la maggior parte di voi è così che li immagina ho provato a fare questo esperimento, che per quanto mi riguarda è miseramente fallito.  
> Vi prego di farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, se c'è qualcosa in particolare che vi è piaciuto o meno. E vi prego di non essere gentili.
> 
> PS.  
> Non so se esistono cavallette pelose, ma ho provato a immaginarmi l'animale più disgustoso e non ho trovato di meglio della cavalletta pelosa.
> 
> PPS.  
> Il titolo è pessimo, forse peggio di quello dell'altra storia. Ho capito che se continuo a trovare solo titoli orrendi forse è meglio se mi butto su 1, 2, 3... (o potete suggerirmene uno =D)
> 
> Ciao! Alla prossima!


End file.
